The Bird Scene
The Bird Scene is de tweede aflevering van seizoen 1 van Victorious. Hij ging in première op 11 april 2010 in Amerika. __TOC__ The Bird Scene The Bird Scene is een monoloog die alle nieuwe studenten op Hollywood Arts moeten opvoeren voor hun klas en moeten halen voordat ze een een school stuk mee mogen spelen. Hoewel Tori het goed deed elke keer, vroeg ze de eerste twee keer of ze het goed deed waardoor ze zakte. Om the Bird Scene te halen moet de student zijn optreden niet in twijfel trekken en zelfverzekerd zijn dat hij/zij het goed deed en zich niks aantrekken van wat anderen zeggen. Plot thumb|Tori's eerste poging voor haar kluisjes versiering. thumb|Tori's laatste poging voor the Bird Scene Tori en Trina gaan naar school en vinden het rooster van de stukken die in het nieuwe semester worden opgevoerd. André suggereert dat Tori voor de hoofdrol moet gaan in Moonlight Magic, een stuk waar Tori samen met André aan heeft gewerkt. Dit laat Trina volledig in shock omdat zij zichzelf als een briljante actrice ziet. thumb|De lijst met stukken voor het nieuwe semester. André, Beck en Robbie vinden dat Tori haar kluisje moet versieren omdat het een Hollywood Arts traditie is. Omdat Tori geen ideeën heeft vraagt ze de jongens hoe ze hun kluisje hebben versierd. Robbie maakte een mozaïek van zijn flessenspenen omdat ze hem aan gelukkigere tijden doen denken. André heeft een werkend keyboard op zijn kluisje gemonteerd en Beck heeft een transparant kluisje om te laten zien dat hij niks te verbergen heeft. Tijdens de acteerles gooit Sikowitz een bal naar Cat's gezicht tijdens een scène. Cat zegt dat het zeer deed maar Sikowitz verdedigt zichzelf door te zeggen dat een goede acteur kan worden afgeleid en zich nog steeds kan focussen op een scène. De bel gaat en Sikowitz gooit een bal naast Tori's gezicht en vraag of ze nog even wil blijven. Sikowitz zegt haar dat ze geen auditie kan doen voor Moonlight Magic omdat ze nog niet geslaagd is voor the Bird Scene (zie hierboven). Dit is een monoloog die elke student moet halen voordat ze auditie mogen doen voor een schoolstuk. Tori probeert een week lang de scène goed te krijgen door er echte emoties in te stoppen maar ze krijgt het telkens net niet goed. Elke keer als Tori Sikowitz vraagt of ze het heeft gehaald zegt hij dat ze het heel goed heeft gedaan maar niet is geslaagd. Tori raakt gefrustreerd en neemt drastische maatregelen. Eerst geeft ze Cat wat hete snoepjes en maakt haar aan de reling van de trap vast. Ze zegt dat ze Cat pas water geeft als ze het geheim van the Bird Scene geeft. Daarna flirt ze met Robbie, die een oogje op haar heeft maar hij komt eronderuit doordat dat Rex zegt dat hij naar het toilet moet. Na Tori's tweede poging voor de scène raakt ze gefrustreerd omdat ze het niet heeft gehaald. Bij haar derde poging zegt Tori tegen Sikowitz dat haar optreden goed was en het niks uit maakt wat anderen zeggen en zegt dat ze niet snapt wat ze fout doet. Sikowitz begint dan te klappen en zegt dat ze geslaagd is voor the Bird Scene en dat het moraal van de scène is in je eigen keuzes te geloven als een artiest. Aan het eind van de aflevering laat Tori haar versierde kluisje zien. Tori heeft er een poster op geplakt waarop staat 'Make It Shine' in grote bubbelletters. Tori heeft ook een knop geïnstalleerd waarmee ze de letters kan laten oplichten. Iedereen is enthousiast over het kluisje behalve Jade. Subplot André en Robbie geven zich op voor balletles zodat ze wat leuke meiden kunnen ontmoeten. Helaas waren zij niet de enigen met het idee en ze komen in een klas vol met jongens. Ze kunnen er ook niet mee stoppen omdat ze anders zakken voor het vak. Als er dan toch een meisje bij komt, proberen alle jongens haar te versieren. André en Robbie proberen haar te imponeren door een moeilijke dans te doen, maar ze botsen tegen elkaar en raken gewond. Trivia thumb|De vogel uit de scene. *Dit zijn de kluisversieringen waar we van horen of die je kunt zien in deze aflevering. **[[Robbie Shapiro|'Robbie': een]] mozaïek van alle flessenspenen uit zijn kindertijd (Te zien wanneer Tori met hem flirt om het geheim te krijgen). **'André': Een werkend keyboard (te zien). **'Sinjin': Voedsel waar hij op heeft gekauwd maar nooit heeft doorgeslikt (te zien). **'Beck': Transparant (te zien). **'Tori': Een blauwe achtergrond met 'Make It Shine '''erop met verschillende lichten die aankunnen (te zien). *Het koste Tori drie pogingen om voor the Bird Scene te slagen. *De vogel die Tori gebruikt voor de Bird Scene is een witte kaketoe. *Alle studenten moeten slagen voor de scene om deel te kunnen nemen in stukken uit het Hollywood Arts handboek. *Dit is de eerste keer dat de naam van de show te zien is. *Dit is de eerste aflevering waarin Cat en Trina met elkaar praten. *Jade, Cat en Trina's kluisjes zijn de enige die we niet te zien krijgen, alhoewel Jade's kluisje te zien is in Wok Star, deze is volgeplakt met scharen. *De Wahoo Punch automaat is dezelfde automaat die te zien is in de iCarly aflevering "''iTake on Dingo" en is daar te zien de rest van de serie. *Dit is de eerste aflevering waarin de titel wordt genoemd. *Dit is de eerste keer dat Tori een bril draagt *Dit is de eerste keer dat de begintitel met het lied "Make It Shine" te zien is. *Dit is de eerste aflevering zonder een lied. *Dit is de eerste keer dat Beck's kluisje te zien is. Categorie:Afleveringen Categorie:Seizoen 1 afleveringen